The Truth of the one they fearedDRAGONBORN
by codythemudkip8
Summary: A new dragonborn has just started his adventure to defeat the the dragon's head leader but some people from vale have fallen it there world and they won't be having much fun getting along and the dragon's head leader and the white fang has made a deal for teaming up so stay tuned for the truth of the one they feared...DRAGONBORN
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Rwby or The elder scrolls series execpt for some the OCs enjoy

Chapter 1: Beginning For Adventure

* * *

><p>It was a another beautiful day in the land of skyrim and everything is normal here…RUUMMBBLLEE<p>

"Hold on for sec" SLLLLAAASHHH!

"Well,almost everything"

When people meet me they think i'm just a ordinary man,their wrong

I'm...ahem in their tongue is dovahkiin or I'm DRAGONBORN!

"Bourne…."

His father wanted him to wake up for his training that he hasn't finish

"BOURNE!"

His father yelled like the dragon shout itself and bourne got straight up

"Alright i'm up,jeez"

"Listen bourne!,your fifteen years old,i'm pretty sure you need to start sleeping at the right time,

especially for a dragonborn"

"Dad!,alright i learned- my lesson,can we just start training"

"Oh...uhhh...ahem,of course that the only reason i got you up in the first place,and when did you

go to bed…,let me guess one thirty in the morning"

"Wow i'm surprised you got the time right,even though,that is the time i got to bed at,i really need to start to sleep a little bit more earlier,and also what the time?"

"Look at the sky,Bourne"

Bourne looked up at the sky at realized it was around 8:00 am

"Dad!,its eight in the morning!,why did you wake me up this early?!"

His father replied rather quickly

"Really important training,and…..and.."

He had trouble saying something but he heavily sighed and continued

"Some news"

"Alright,today training can't be that hard"

They walked to the backyard where they usually train

"Now bourne,i want all the shouts you learned and i want you to give me the taste of voice"

"Let start with **Aura Whisper**"

Bourne follow up with words of the shout heard by many

"Laas!Yah!Nir!"

"Very good once more,this time **Become Ethereal**"

"Feim!Zii!Gron!"

"Now,**Clear Skies**"

"Lok!Vah!Koor!"

"Disarm!"

"Zun!Haal!Viik!"

"Dismay!"

"Faas!Ru!Maar!"

"Dragonrend!"

"Joor!Zah!Frul!"

"**Elemental Fury**"

"Su!Grah!Dun!"

"Fire Breath!"

"Yol!Toor!Shul!"

"Frost Breath"

"Fo!Krah!Diin!"

"Ice Form"

"liz!Slen!Nus!"

"Slow Time!"

"Tiid!Klo!Ul!"

"Whirlwind Sprint!"

"Wuld!Nah!Kest!"

"Now the one shout i've been waiting for now, use….Unrelenting Force!"

"FUS!RO!DAH!"

The shout was so powerful that it knocked back bourne's father a few feet and it echoes for a few seconds

"Dad!,are you alright?!"

"Don't worry bourne,i'm fine i tooked more hits harder than that,but it just you're going to worry about yourself now"

"What!?,dad what are you saying"

"What I'm saying is that i taught everything i know,and you're going to move out and move on you're own for now on,but trust me i will always be with in your voice because i taught everything about the voice,however before you go i need to show you something for completing all of you're training for the voice"

Later….

"This should do the trick"

His father had a key but shaped like a dragon's claw he put it in the key lock and open a passage which leads to the room when bourne completes his training

Bourne looked around the room in aw with all the armor and one sword

"Amazing isn't it?"

"I don't even what the say, this is amazing"

"Bourne, all this equipment was wore and used by mars helen you're ancestor,And its all yours"

"All of this!"

Bourne was amazed to hear those words

"That sword is the glasa sword,Mars's family used that sword for generations,it has a enchantment when using Elemental Fury it becomes more powerful"

The glasa sword was a powerful sword as he pull the sword from out of the stand, he felt a rush of power rush through his vains, who knows what he can do with this sword

"That armor is all yours too,however there is a problem every enchantment one the armor,gauntlets and boots are still there,the helmet's enchantment however is not there anymore"

"Go ahead get the armor"

* * *

><p>Later...<p>

In about as couple minutes he had the armor on and he felt more powerful then he was before

"Good luck bourne,make sure you kill a dragon on the way to your new home"

When bourne was just about to leave he turn back around to hug his father

"Thanks you dad, for everything"

His father hugged back,and try to fight back tears but he face already to start have tears running down his face

"Anything for you,son"

Bourne then turn around and walked out the door as he walked out he waved back goodbye and his adventure for the young dragonborn began.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 1<p>

Don't worry there will be rwby character but they won't be in the story until chapter 3


	2. Chapter 2

i don't own rwby or the elder scrolls

Chapter 2:Village for dragonborn

Bourne has been walking for hours and been trying to look for a village to rest in,he suddenly heard "Watch the skies,traveler"

Bourne quickly turn around to find out who it was but no one was around

"Need a ride?"

It was a man with a carriage

"Get on you must be tired"

Bourne looked around "where did you come from"

"I'm just pasting from windhelm"

"how much to the nearest village"

"whoa,calm now traveler"

"look i just need a place to rest please!"

"Bjoriam looked at him "alright get on but it going to cost 20 septiems to get on"

bourne got on the carriage he was relieved he didn't have to walk anymore

"The name is bjoriam,so where you heading"

"Nothing special i'm just here to help in any way i can"

"Really?,skyrim need more people like you,also you heard that giant shout last eariler, at first i thought it was the greybeards,then a dragon!,but there no way there still around they been dead forever now or it was the legend the dragonborn"

Bourne stayed quiet for the rest of the ride

Couple minutes later...

"Here we are,woolscese"

"Alright look like this my stop"

"Um,i think you might be forgetting something"

Bourne though for a spilt second

"Oh yeah!,your pay,my mistake"

"Enjoy your stay here,oh yeah watch the skies traveler"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

Bourne look around woolscese he knocked on the nearest door instead of a open door he got this reply

"Go away!,i'm not coming out!,I'm not joining you bloody imperials!"

Bourne was confused "What in the oblivion are you talking about?!"

"That is it!,i had enough of this imperial business!"

The stranger open the door with a daedric sword in hand "What are doing!,aren't you going to my me like a man imperial!"

Bourne didn't move an inch "Wait a minute your not an imperial,oh i'm terribly sor..."

Bourne covered the stranger mouth with his hand "Don't worry about it,i dealt with worst"

"And this village hasn't had fine start,right?"

"Correct,i've tried my very best but its just not worrying out"

"What do you need?,i can help"

"I will mostly appreciate you kindness,i need some clothes since many people are coming to the village"

"Sure,i can get it done"

So now bourne was going a across skyrim to find clothes for the stranger in woolscese

His last location was riften he went to the jarl,lalia law giver

"I appreciate your help jarl lalia"

"It was pleasure,bourne,good luck on your adventure,oh yeah,watch the"

"Skies" Bourne has already been told the same thing over and over again so he finished the quote for her

Couple hours later...

The stranger was waiting for him

"Over here!" The stranger had recognized that voice it was bourne

Bourne arrived with not one not two but three carriage lots full of clothes

"this is amazing!,i never expected three loads of clothes!"

"No need to thank me" "Oh yeah,you know about all that tons of people coming to the village?"

"Yeah,why?" "Well,let just say they won't be here until a year from now"

"On the bright side least we got a head start right?"

"Yeah,by the way the name is bourne"

"Oh how rude of me my name is detryrick"

"So Detryrick i been wondering if i can sleep in the inn?"

"Actually bourne you don't have to do that,we have a house up for sale as a matter a fact"

"How much?" Its free for the generous of yours"

"Its probably empty,right?"

Actually bourne,that house was owned by a bandit chief a couple a weeks ago,i never removed the furniture from the house"

"So look like you a new resident in woolscese"

Welcome to woolscese!,bourne!"

Later that night...

Bourne was just rolling around in his new bed until a couple minutes later his saw a green light

"What the?" "It probably just a lantern,wait when was a lantern's light green?"

Until he heard a noise he never before,gunshots

"What in the oblivion?!" he grab his sword a lantern a open the door and closed it behind him"

"Whos there!,where ever you are!,show yourself you cowards!"

Bourne look around until bushes started to rustle and a strange buzzing noises

To be continued...

I don't own the rwby or skyrim series

Sorry it took so long to make chapter 2 i just forget all about fanfiction that i was more focus on doing other things

so happy new year! and you'll be surprised who we'll be in the next chapter i promise it won't take as long this time

And for now just call me Koll

Koll signing off


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Crossing Paths

* * *

><p>"Come out here you bandit!,i'm not afraid t.."<p>

Borne was interrupted by sword to his face,luckily he dodge it

Borne was shaken by this and he saw a strange sword he never seen anywhere else and the one holding it was a girl in white with a ponytail and white hair "Who in oblivion are you?!"

Borne heard a loud bang and felt a stinging pain he never felt before in his right shoulder "AHH!"

"Stay where you are or i'll shoot you again!" Borne saw a girl with with a weapon he never seen before,the girl had amber eyes with a black ribbon on her head and long black hair

Borne was surrounded he had no choose but to stay where he is "Alright" borne but his weapon in the ground and got on his knees and puts his hands in the air

The girl got out from the bushes "Don't move!" borne was scared for his life "Alright you two,it safe to come out now" the girl was calling out for someone but to who?

One of the girl had bright gold hair with gauntlets but with three holes at the front "sis?,aren't you going to come out of there?" One of the girls was calling someone "Can i just stay in here?" a girl reply from the forest

"sis?,are really that shy?" "No!,let just say i caught something attention?" borne thought "what do you mean by something?" He started to hear loud footsteps

Borne in a split-second knew what it was,it was a giant "plan anyone?" the three girls started to unveiled their weapons Borne never met these people but he will save them

Borne pull his weapon from the ground "Never should have come here giant!" the giant roared in angry and started to walk toward borne

"Yol Toor Shul!" The giant was set on fire and roared in pain but the giant still swing borne jumped and dodged the attack,borne jumped on the giant arm and got on the giant shoulders and slashed at it eye,the giant roared in pain "Fus Ro Dah!" The giant flew across the sky and died on impact to ground

"Never mess with dragonborn!" Borne turn around to find the girls speechless for what they just saw "What was that!?" The girl in white was dying to know what happened" "That was a dragon shout one of the most powerful things in skyrim,the name is borne by the way"

Finally the girl who was hiding in the bushes came out "Took you long enough" the girl in yellow said that as the same moment she put the hood over the girl's head

"Sorry for what happened earlier"

"No need to,i've been through worst"

"Like what?"

"Wolves,giants,bandits usual stuff"

"Also one question?,where are we at"

"Skyrim,you girls might just be newcomers"

"We are not from here"

"Wait,your not from tamriel?"

All of the girl nodded their heads "We're not from this world!"

Borne was shocked to see people here from a another world "But wait,how did you all get here?"

"Portal malfunction" one of the girls said

"Oh yeah by the way,i never got your all names?"

"I'm Ruby Rose" "The name is Yang" "Blake" "I'm Weiss"

"So how are you all going to back to your world?"

"Borne!,is that you?,what are doing up this early?"

"Who that?" "Detryrick,shield your weapons now!"

"Borne?,what are you..." "Borne,who are these people?"

"Oh,uh,these is ruby,weiss,blake,and yang,their people i just met" "And how in the world did you not hear what was going on?!"

"What are you talking about?" Ruby and yang looked at each other,blake facepalmed

"So you didn't hear any of what was going on?" "I'm a heavy sleeper"

"So girls how are we going to get you back home?" "Can you create something bring us back home,like what you did before dragonborn?"

Detryrick eyes widened "borne,your dragonborn and you never told me!" "It was secret until miss white had to spoil it"

"I think i do have a portal that bring you to any location but i have to stay focused or have enough energy to do it and it my first time doing it so,where are from?"

"We're all from vale" Borne started to speak in the language of the dragon Which the girls didn't quite understand "Naal suleyk do dovah ofan zey suleyk do wah drun kon hofkiin wah vale wahl miiraak wah nii nu!"

A portal was created "There you go,i hope i was some help" They all waved goodbye "Wait a minute,if you mind if i went with you four?" The team looked at each other "Borne!,you can just go on with them you have village to protect!" Borne gave him a look "Protect,i'm pretty sure this place doesn't need protecting,and no ones lives in this village but you and me!"

"You have a point,but i'm coming with you!" "But your not a.." Detryrick pull out two weapons a sword and a mace

One of them was the dawnbreaker "The dawnbreaker!,how did you.."

"My dad was a warrior and used this sword for years so,he past it down to me before he died"

"So ready to go?" "But you don't have amour on you"

"Actually i have thieves guild amour under these clothes" "I'll ask that question later"

"So lets do this!" Detryrick races for the portal and the other four followed him now for his first time he will go on his first adventure

"This will be my quest!"Borne races for the portal

wah kos fahbo...(to be continued)

* * *

><p>Koll here i hope you like this series so far like i am it so fun to finally put rwby characters in this series finally so i hope you stick around<p>

This is Koll Signing Off


	4. Chapter 4

500 views! my biggest milestone yet! thank you guys!

Chapter 4

* * *

><p><strong>Borne felt a light glow,he's never been through a portal before<strong>

**He closed his eyes for a brief moment until in remnant and crashing into detryrick "Out of the Way!" "Borne,can you get off me!" Borne got off detryrick **

**"Sorry,Detryrick" as borne got off he saw the girls laughing "Are you laughing!?" Borne said**

**"No!,not at all!" Yang said**

**"So this is Remnant?" Borne said**

**"Yep,this it" Yang said "So,welcome to your new home" Ruby said "Wait?,what do you mean by new home?" cried borne "You wanted to come with us didn't?" Weiss said "You never really thought of that didn't you?" said Dertyrick still in pain**

**"So,now what?" Borne questioned "We need head back to the school,Ozpin waiting for us" Blake said**

**A record scratch was heard in borne mind "Hold up!,you girls go to school!" "Yeah,doesn't all people go to school?" Yang said "Wait,how old are you all?" Borne said**

**"Most but are 17 expect for ruby she 15" Yang said "What about you,Dragonborn?" Weiss asked "1,please don't called me that it's borne,and 2,I'm 16" Borne explain**

**"Wait,your a teenager?,i though your were adult" Ruby said "I know it's shocking,a dragonborn at 16" Borne said "Wait,your 16, borne?" Detryrick said "So am i!" Detryrick cried "Oh yeah about the thieves guild armor" borne said but was intrupted by Weiss "That has got to wait!,we need to head to the school now!" Weiss bolted off to the school and the other followed**

**Borne followed "Can i take breather for a minute?" detryrick said,Borne grabbed his arm like a cane and headed off**

**Meanwhile...**

**"They should be here any minute now" Ozpin said as he drink his coffee "And their they are" Ozpin said**

**A Aircraft with team RWBY,the dragonborn and detryrick "Sorry about the whole portal thi" weiss said but ozpin stopped her in mid- sentence "Don't worry about it,i just need to check if it working right next time" Ozpin said "the problem will be fixed,and who are this gentlemen?"**

**"Our name is.." detryrick was stopped in mid-sentence "I got this" Borne said "gruz Zu'u los los kiin ahrk daar dii fahdon detryrick, frund wah grind hi" Said borne**

**Ozpin being the smart one didn't quite know what he said "I'm sorry,i didn't quite understand that?,can you say that again?,this so i can understand it please" Ozpin said**

**"greeting i'm am borne and this my friend detryrick,glad to meet you" Said borne"By the way,that was the dragon language i was speaking in,just letting you know"Borne explained **

**"So are you joining school?" ozpin said "actually i am" borne said**

**"Really?,i never seen a student with that type of vocabulary before" Ozpin said**

**"Oh right,Ozpin we found these guys at the world after the portal malfunction Yang said**

**"So your not from remnant?" Ozpin said **

**grrrrrrr a growl of a monster borne never heard of "What was that?!" Borne cried,everyone looked around and borne saw a massive monster coming at him he ducked "what in oblivion,is that!" "A grimm" Opzin said  
><strong>

**"That your monsters?" Borne chuckled "I got this,stand back" Borne said "FUS ROH DA!"**

**The grimm was send falling to its doom "That was very interesting,what was that?!" Ozpin said "That was dragon shout one of the deadliest powers in my world,i live tamerial,and i'm dragonborn" Borne explained**

**"What is tamerial?,and dragonborn?" Ozpin said "Tamrial is my world and one of the country is skyrim that where i'm from" Borne explained "A dragonborn is a warrior that can kill dragons and steal their power and soul" Borne explained "Wow!,i never heard so much from a student i just met you'll be a great student here!" Opzin said**

** ? P.O.V **

* * *

><p><strong>"Master!" ? Said <strong>

**"What is is,general?" ? said "Master!,The dragonborn is here in remnant!"**

**? Growled in frustation "I knew the time will come,do me a favor their deal" ? said**

**"You sure sir,but we can't just trust them" ? cried "It doesn't matter! general!,it are only way of defeating the dragonborn!" ? said**

**"Yes sir,as you wish" ? sighed **

**"Now the Dragonborn will get a taste of the dragon of all dragon,aludin"**

* * *

><p><strong>wah kos fahbo(to be continued)<strong>

**I don't own the rwby and the skyrim series**

**Thanks again for the 500 view milestone guys i appricate it! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Before i start this story i got some bad news for all you rwby fans some already knew this but the creator of rwby,monty oum has past away this shattered my heart into a million pieces by seeing this so rest in piece monty and thank you**

**I don't own rwby or elder scrolls**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Borne enters the college with many people around he never seen this many people around in a long time

"Wow,i never seen so many people in one place before" Borne said "this school,borne,was created to train warriors,or known as huntsman,and huntress" Ozpin said "Well,looks like this where are adventure begins" Detryrick said "That will have to wait,for now" borne said

Borne looked around,the place was huge "Mind if i introduce someone to you?" Ruby said "Sure" Bourne said

Ruby ran for a 4 people,one was a boy with blonde hair,a female with dark orange hair and had gold like armor,a boy with black hair with one hair being pink and has pink eyes,and one was a girl with orange hair and strange armor and had a heart shape in the chest area,ruby started to bring them over where they were "borne i want you to meet team JNPR" Ruby said "The leader is jaune,nora,pyrrha,and ren" Ruby said

Borne shook hands with jaune first "Glad to meet you" Jaune said

Borne put out his hand,but nora didn't shake it but poked his nose and said "Boop!"

Borne put his hand for pyrrha and was surprised when they shook hands "Tough grip,for a girl,i like that" Borne said

Borne shook rein's hand "Glad to meet you" Rein said

"My name is borne glad to meet you team JNPR,and thats detryrick" Borne said "So what i you expected to do here,borne" Pyrrha said "Easy!,not only become a warrior but to help in anyway i can" Borne explained "Really?,we need more people like you" Rein said "Borne,i like you to have this" Ozpin said

He handed borne a key "What's this for?" Borne said "for your room, of course" Ozpin said "However,i'm going to try to my best to find two more members for your team" Ozpin said "So for now its just me and detryrick" Borne asked "For now at least" Ozpin said

Borne turned around to ask ruby about the school,ruby quickly turn her head to the right "Ruby,can you help me,find my room" Borne asked "You mean our room" Detryrick said "Sorry,our room" borne corrected "Sure,follow me" Ruby said

"So how long have you been here?" Borne asked "For a long time" Ruby said "And a couple more questions to ask" Borne said "What is it?" ruby said "How many types of grimm are there?" Borne asked "Too many,Beowolflves,Boarbatusks,Death stalkers,Ursas,King taijitu,nevermore,and goliath" Ruby said "What are the goliaths? Borne asked "Giant elephants" Ruby answered "Their giant elephants,trust me where i'm from there are mammoths,huge elephants with fur and four tusks!" Borne explained "And the goliath are too dangerous,too fight" Ruby explained "For me i fight them head on,i'm dragonborn!,however dragonborns do have weaknesses" Borne said "Here it is!" Ruby said "Lets see what it look lik.." Borne stop at the end of the sentence and two masked robbers in the room

"Crap!,lets get out of here!"One robber said,one of the them jumped out the window,the other one tripped and struggled to get out the window,Borne ran toward on the one robber and tackled him,grabbed his shirt and put him against the wall "What are doing here!" Borne cried "zu'u knew zu'u shouldn't kuz daar krotz(i knew i shouldn't took this job)"

Borne was surprised to hear the dragon language but here of all places "What a minute!i know you!,your that dragon that destroy the watch tower at whiterun!,what are doing here!" Borne cried "My master revived me" The dragon said as he took off the mask "And who is that?" Borne said and putting the sword at his throat "What a minute,dovahkiin,aludin will..dang it!" Dragon explained

"Aludin..." Borne said "Who is aludin?" ruby asked "He the strongest of all dragons,millions of years ago the dragonborns killed aludin and vanished him,but somehow he alive" Borne said "That's right and once he join forces with...,who are they?" the dragon said "With who!,now!" Borne cried "You think i'm that stupid to tell their name besides you'l.." Borne interrupted the dragon with a punch "Ahhh!,God Da!" Dragon cried "Who is it!,tell me now!" Borne cried "The white fang,the white fang..." dragon said with blood coming from his nose "Get out of here!,and if i see you here again!,i'll turn you into armor!" Borne said Dragon left and jumped out of the window

"The white fang are joining forces with aludin?!" Ruby said "You know who the white fang are?" Borne asked "Me and my team dealt with them before,they been a pain in this town backside for the past years" Ruby explained "Well,i'm helping this town,i'm was meant to do stop evil if i met them or not!" Borne said "I would really appreciate it borne,if you helped us,because the town was almost destroyed the last time we try to beat them,but it only ended up with us getting surrounded by grimm" Ruby explained

"Did i miss anything?" Detryrick asked "Where were you at?" Borne asked "I was talking to a girl" Detryrick said "Um,detryrick,can you give us a minute?" Borne asked "Sure" Detryrick said "Thanks" Borne said,borne slammed the door right in detryrick's face, "Ruby,we can't not tell him or the others what happened" Borne whispered "I think we should keep this to ourselves" Ruby whispered

Borne opened the door back up with detryrick and the rest of team RWBY behind him "Whats going on dragonborn?" Weiss said "Don't call me that,and nothing happened,were just having a little talk" Borne explained "Borne,you slammed the door in my face,there definitely something up" Detryrick said "Come on,borne it can be that bad?" Yang said

Ruby and borne sighed "Their was two masked robbers in my room when i opened the door and i scared them off,their?!,happy now!?" Borne Explained

"Well look at that,already sundown" blake said "Maybe i should get some shut eye" Borne said "This early,you sure borne?,this early,don't want to get something to eat first?" Detryrick asked "No,i'm good" Borne said

Borne looked to his right to find a blonde woman wearing glasses with clothes in her hands "their you are,i've been looking all over for" She said "Who are you?" Borne asked "I'm Glynda,one of the professers here,i brought you and your friend's school uniforms" Glynda said "And you never really got some clothes with you,i'm giving you both PJs" Glynda said "Thanks,M'am,we appreciate it" Borne said "I hope you have a great time here in the school,have a great night" Glynda said

Glynda walks away, "I guess will see you girls in the morning" Borne said "Alright,we'll catch you in the morning" Yang said

Ruby starts to walk with them but turns around to hug borne "Good night" Ruby said

Borne and detryrick walks into their room and closes the door behind them

* * *

><p>Morning...<p>

Borne gets woken by detryrick "Borne! get up we need to head to class!" Detryrick cried

"Alright,i'm up" Borne said,he was still tired even though he had so much sleep

"Now put on your uniform" Detryrick said,detryrick threw the uniform to him and then turned around "Why are you turned around?" Borne asked "Just put the dang uniform on!" detryrick said

Borne takes off his clothes and puts on his uniform "You can turn around now" Borne said

"Alright,turn around and don't look!" Detryrick said

Detryrick takes off his clothes and puts the uniform on "you can turn around" detryrick said

"Alright,ready to go?" Detryrick asked,borne was about to said something but heard knocking at the door and went over to answer it when he open it

"Hey borne!,ready for your first day of school?" It was ruby,"i guess,so where do we go first?" borne asked "we need to head to mr port" ruby said

* * *

><p>"Borne!" Detryrick cried "i'm going to find the girl i was talking to yesterday so i find my class and i never got her name so i'll see you later!" Detryrick explained<p>

"So i guess it just you and me like always,so i guess i just follow the leader?" borne said,ruby chuckled a little bit and made borne smile "So had some good shut eye?" ruby asked "Yeah i did but,i still feel very tired for some odd reason" borne explained

"Hey guys!,how its it going!?" It was yang "geez,yang don't do that you scared me" ruby said "sorry sis!" yang said "Is that mr port room?" borne asked

"Yep!,that its,now come on!" ruby said "Hey!,wait up!" Yang cried "Good morning!,huntsman and huntresses,have a seat,today we will be talking about the death stalker!" mr port said "Can we learn something else?,i really don't want to remember this thing almost killing me" jaune said "I'm sorry what happened a couple of months back,but you have to learn about this" mr port explained,Jaune sighed

Borne was really tired but he though these questions in his head (**how did the dragons and alduin get here?,who are the white fang?,and can i defeat him?)**

"So what is the proper way to kill a death stalker?" asked "Anyone?,how about?,You!" pointed at borne "I never seen you around here before are you new?" asked "Yeah,i just came here just yesterday" Borne explained "So what is the proper way to kill a death stalker?" mr port asked "Its a scorpion,right?" Borne asked

Mr port nodded his up and down "Use it's own stinger against it?" Borne said "I never really though of that answer,excellent answer!" Mr port said

* * *

><p>After class...<p>

"So whats next?" Borne asked "i believe we have to go to the arena!" ruby said "I'll meet you there" Borne said "Alright,see at the arena!" Ruby said

Borne hear something,it was something he has heard before a dragon!

Borne has never fought a dragon before but if the dragon heading this way he has to stop "Its time to show what my powers are really made of!"

wah kos fahbo(to be continued)

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for 600 view on this fanfiction guys i appreciate it!<strong>

**So i'll see you next time on chapter 6**

**Koll signing off**

**Rest in piece Monty oum **


End file.
